


[Vid] Lovers on the Sun

by istia



Series: Vids [3]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/istia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Fannish History, 1999 - 2016, in vid form done as a means of refamiliarising myself with my vidding tools. Sourced entirely from the titles sequences of the shows and movies for which I've written fic and set to a quick-paced David Guetta song.</p>
<p>Fandoms in sequence: The Professionals | The Sentinel | Blakes 7 | The Magnificent Seven (TV) | Lonesome Dove: The Outlaw Years | Deadwood | Stargate Atlantis | Crusoe (TV) | The Trap (1966) | Street Justice (TV) | The Quest (TV 1976) | Hell on Wheels (TV) | Marvel's The Avengers (2012) | Strike Back | Teen Wolf (TV) | Scorpion (TV 2014) | The Bastard Executioner</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Lovers on the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Originally made in March 2015. Updated in September 2016 with my latest written fandom.

Song: Lovers on the Sun  
Artist: David Guetta  
Length: 3.21 minutes  
  
Password: titles

[multi-titles](https://vimeo.com/122165226) from [istia](https://vimeo.com/istia) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
